


Poly Adventures Through Time and Space

by MsFluffysmut88



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Costume Kink, Deepthroating, Fluffy Smut, Foursome, Multi, Open Relationships, Partner Swapping, Polyamory, Shower Sex, Sleepy Sex, Spanking, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4023352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFluffysmut88/pseuds/MsFluffysmut88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy and Rory have no problem sharing amongst their closest friends, Clara and The Doctor. Just plans to be a compilation of different sex scenes between the four of them with cute fluff and minimal angst and story mixed in to keep things interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Physical Therapist

"How are you feeling?" Rory fluffs a pillow for Clara to sit down on the couch beside him.

"I'll be alright..." Clara replied. It'd been almost a month since the car accident. "My back still hurts sometimes but..."

"The left side, right?" Rory asked, remembering where the other vehicle had collided with hers, Danny hadn't make it out alive. Rory hadn't gotten to know him but things had been getting more and more serious between Danny and Clara in the weeks leading up to his death.

"Yeah, the left side." Clara replied with a whisper. She was trying to keep a brave face. She knew Rory wouldn't mind if she broke down and cried in front of him, she'd done it before. She just hated to lose control. They'd been friends for years now, it was always Clara and Rory and Amy. Amy was out today, her work always kept her busy at random hours. But Rory's job at the hospital was just as chaotic in its schedule. Sometimes Amy's modeling jobs would have her travel across the country and beyond, she'd be gone for weeks at a time. Amy didn't mind Rory having Clara while she was away, so long as Amy got her turn too.

"Here?" Rory began to massage her back.

"A bit lower." She whispered.

"Your lats or more like the base of your spine?" Rory asked as he moved his hands down her back.

"Um..I'm not sure what lats are." Clara chuckled.

"Latissimus dorsi, lats for short." Rory smiled. "Right here." He pressed his fingers just under her shoulder blade. He could already feel the knot in her back. "That's the spot." He started putting pressure on it with his fingers as he worked on her tight muscles.

Clara let out a sigh of relief. "You're amazing." She smiled. "It's nice to have a personal physical therapist."

"I won't charge you this time." Rory joked as he moved his hands under her jumper, now massaging bare skin. She helped by taking her top off completely and moving her hair over her right shoulder. His hands worked on her back so well, she couldn't help but let out a soft pleasured moan. Rory chuckled. "Sounds like you're feeling better then?" He asked.

"Yeah..." Clara laughed. "Sorry, I couldn't help it." She looked back over her shoulder at him. "You have to be at work soon, yeah?"

"I've got about 40 minutes.." Rory looked up at the clock on the wall.

"Well, do you mind if I return the favor?" Clara turned back around to face him and placed her hand on his thigh. "A massage for a massage" She said.

Rory blushed a little, as if they hadn't done it before. "Um.. yeah sure. I mean.. that would be ... good, yeah.." His eyes moved down to Clara's bra, her breasts were so magnificent.

"You'll want this off, won't you.?" Clara began to unhook her bra.

"Yeah, thanks." Rory whispered as he watched her slowly unbutton his trousers. Staring at her tits had gotten him halfway there but she was still going to need to use her hands for the rest. Her delicate fingers felt so soft and warm as they touched him. Rory started to lean his head back as she stroked him. He closed his eyes and enjoyed himself for a minute until he got a surprise. He opened his eyes wide when he felt her lips wrap around his cock. He brushed the hair out of her face to get a better look at her. "Thank you." He whispered.

Clara chuckled with her mouth full and slowly took his cock out of her mouth. She massaged it with one hand while she used the other to wipe her lips. "It's no problem at all. I like it, you know."

"Yeah, I know." Rory took her hair up into a ponytail with one hand and used it to slowly guide her head movements as he pushed his cock deep into her throat. He was always careful to stop just short of gagging her. He wasn't normally the sort to perform rough sex, he was generally the submissive type. Amy and Clara took turns playing dominant or submissive depending on their mood. It was The Doctor who really knew how to pull off dominance when they wanted it rough. "Clara, I'm..." Rory whispered.

Clara took it all in. She loved how it felt when he came inside her, dripping down her throat. She sat back up and wiped her lips. Rory came in and kissed her sweetly. Danny had never wanted to kiss Clara after she gave him head. She cleared the thought from her mind, it was wrong of her to focus on the bad things.

Deep down she felt a sense of guilt, she'd loved Danny but something inside her knew they weren't a great match. She cried at his funeral but there was almost a morbid sense of relief in it, something she'd never dare admit to. She hadn't told Danny about how close she was to Rory and Amy. She knew he'd hate it. He was too rigid, always following the rules. He would have never opened up to a relationship like that.

"Sorry, gotta run." He kissed her again and ran to his room to change into his scrubs for work. His mobile rang as he hopped around quickly putting on his shoes. "Hello?" He answered.

Amy's voice was on the other line. "Just finished an incredibly sexy photoshoot, Rory. Policewoman in a miniskirt uniform and fishnet stockings, complete with handcuffs and everything."

"Can you bring that one home with you?" Rory asked.

"Sadly, the outfit's not mine to keep but I'll send you the pics. I'm in my dressing room now." Amy replied. "So, what are you up to?" She asked.

"About to head out the door for work." Now dressed, Rory walked into the living room to find Clara making tea in the kitchen with just her skirt and bra on. "Clara's here." He walked into the kitchen.

"Is that Amy on the phone?" Clara spun around. "Hi, Amy!" She yelled so she could be heard on Amy's end of the line. "Just using your kettle, if you don't mind."

"Did she use anything else of mine, Rory?" She asked seductively.

"Quiet, you." Rory blushed.

"What did she say?" Clara asked, noticing his expression.

"She says hi." Rory replied.

Clara laughed. "You're a terrible liar."


	2. Costume Department

"You didn't tell him I was here." The Doctor frowned. "What did he say?"

"He's with Clara." Amy replied.

"When am I going to finally meet this Clara you two keep talking about?" The Doctor asked.

"I don't know... We've had a hard time telling her about you." Amy sighed. "I mean, I don't know how to explain that you're sort of an alien who travels through time. I don't know if she's ready for all that." Amy lifted up her phone and pursed her lips as she took a picture of herself in her sexy police officer's outfit to send to Rory.

"What's with the costume?" The Doctor asked. Not that he hated it, he quite liked costume play.

"One of those pin up calender shoots." Amy explained. "You should have seen sexy nurse costume one of the other girls wore, not as sexy as my nurse back home but close."

The Doctor chuckled. "Should we go pick him up?" He asked.

"He's on his way to work now." Amy replied. "Looks like just the two of us for now? A really quick one before I have to return this to the costume department? I have handcuffs..." She swung them around playfully.

The Doctor took her hand and took her into the Tardis. "We've got all the time in the world in here."

"I guess you're right." Amy laughed. "So...shall I place you under arrest?"

The Doctor leaned in and kissed her passionately. In that moment, he'd taken Amy's handcuffs and placed them round her wrists. "You sneaky little...!" Amy gasped. "You'll pay for this you..."

"Quiet!" The Doctor silenced her. They were already role playing. "I know you're a crooked cop and I've got the evidence to put you away for a long long time. But first, I need to teach you a lesson." He pushed her down to her knees and grabbed her by her hair. "This is what happens when you try to doublecross me, Officer." He unbuttoned his trousers and took down his pants. "Open up." He ordered, grabbing onto her hair again. Amy did as she was told. "Tongue" The Doctor ordered and Amy began to lick the head of his cock. "That's a good girl." The Doctor smiled. Amy started to slowly wrap her lips around him. The Doctor pushed his cock deep into the back of her throat.

Amy gagged as he started fucking her face harder and harder. She loved it so much, the feeling like she could hardly breath made her body tingle all over. She looked up at him with her big hazel green eyes, now watering from gagging so much. The Doctor looked down at her and smiled as he eased off. He knew if he didn't, she'd let him nearly kill her. She was a seriously dangerous adrenaline junkie. The threat of imminent death always made her so fucking wet, she didn't know when to stop. He took his cock out of her mouth and made her stand. "Bend over the railing." He commanded as she walked over in her black heels to the metal rail at the edge of the Tardis console. She stuck out her bottom as she leaned over the rail and looked back over her shoulder at him with a smile on her face. The Doctor fully removed his trousers and pants and let them fall to his ankles as he grabbed her waist. "Am I allowed to rip these?" He asked reaching for her stockings. "They don't belong to the costume department, do they?"

"No, they don't." Amy laughed. "Go crazy, I've plenty more fishnets at home."

"Good to know." The Doctor tore the stockings apart and pulled down her little black lace undies. "I like those." He said, admiring her panties as they fell down around her ankles.

"Rory bought them for me, anniversary present." Amy replied.

"I approve." The Doctor smiled as he moved his hands over Amy's naked bum. "Now shut up, we're breaking character." He spanked her hard across her bottom, leaving a bright red mark on her pale white skin.

"I'm sorry. I'll be good, I promise." She squirmed, getting back into her role.

The Doctor spanked her ass even harder this time. "Your punishment isn't over yet." He spanked her over and over, making Amy winch with a mixture of pleasure and pain. She became so wet with excitement, her cum began to run down her legs. "You're making a real mess on my floor, you disgusting little slut." The Doctor spanked her again and she moaned as she felt her body yearning for his cock.

"Please, fuck me! I want you inside me. God, just fuck me!" Amy squirmed. The Doctor grabbed her handcuffed wrists and used her arms like reins as he rode her. Her pussy was so wet, he could feel her cumming all over his throbbing cock. "Harder." Amy demanded.

"Insatiable, you are." The Doctor smirked as he pumped harder inside her. He reached over to her throat and wrapped his hands around her neck, making her arch her back. "You've been craving this for a while, haven't you?" The Doctor whispered in her ear.

"Yes.." She could hardly speak. She wished Rory were there to see it. He loved to watch her getting fucked, it was like live porn. "Cum inside me." She whispered. The Doctor did as she ordered. The way his cock pulsed inside her when he came was unlike anything she'd felt with a human male. The feeling lingered inside of her long after he pulled out. She hung over the railing with her legs spread open and trembling as waves of pleasure ran through her. "Oh God!" she gasped as she ejaculated one last time. She just laid there almost limp for a moment to recuperate. She slowly stood back up as she caught her breath. "The keys are on the dresser by the vanity mirror. Could you grab them for me, I'm a little indisposed at the moment."

"Right." The Doctor quickly pulled his trousers back on and nearly tripped over himself. "Be right back."


	3. Back To The Tardis

Rory came home after a 13 hour shift so exhausted that he hardly had the energy to walk up the stairs to the bedroom. Luckily he made it just in time to see the Tardis appear at the foot of the bed. "Hey..." Rory gave a sleepy smile to The Doctor and Amy as they came out of the Tardis and ran up to embrace him in a big group hug. "I love you and I thank you very much for bringing Amy home, Doctor... But I'm completely knackered so, if you don't mind..." Rory spoke with his eyes already half closed.

"Say no more!" The Doctor gave Rory a big kiss on the forehead. "Adventures await tomorrow after you get some rest... Well, my tomorrow might be a different tomorrow from yours but I'll try to keep the timing right."

"Thanks for the ride home, Doctor." Amy waved him goodbye as the Tardis dematerialized.

"So, did you come straight home from your photo shoot or did you two go exploring somewhere first?" Rory fell onto the bed and kicked off his shoes.

"I changed out of my clothes and came straight home." Amy sat down beside him on the bed and kicked off her shoes as well.

"Did The Doctor help you change out of your clothes or...?" He asked pulling his scrubs over his head and throwing them into the laundry basket.

"He might have..." Amy smiled, stripping down to her underwear. "Tell me, how's Clara doing?" Amy unhooked her bra and threw it in the laundry basket.

"I think she'll be alright. She's still a little shaken up but she hides it well, you know." Rory replied.

"So... what did you get up to?" Amy smiled as she laid down beside him on the bed. "I know you did something with Clara. I could almost feel you blushing through the phone when I asked earlier."

"I gave her a back massage and she returned the favor with a ... different kind of massage." Rory looked down shyly. "You know I get shy talking about that stuff."

"Are you insinuating that she gave you a happy ending after the massage?" Amy chuckled.

"Yeah, sort of like that." Rory bundled up in his blankets. "I love you, Amy."

"I love you too." Amy gave him a kiss and tried to get some sleep. It was four days until The Doctor came back and he decided to materialize right where Clara had been standing in Amy and Rory's kitchen.

"You're not Amy and Rory." The Doctor scoffed at the little wide eyed girl he'd inadvertently kidnapped.

"What just happened?" Clara stood frozen in place in the middle of the console room.

"Oh, you're the girl, aren't you? The friend the Pond's always talk about. They'd mentioned you had big doe eyes that covered up half your face." The Doctor smiled and extended his hand. "Pleasure to meet you, Ms. Oswald."

"Um, hi... You're the guy then, the mysterious person with no name that they meet up with all the time?" Clara slowly walked up to shake The Doctor's extended hand.

"Do they talk about me, what do they say?!" The Doctor asked excitedly.

"They didn't say much, only that you like to remain anonymous." Clara replied. "And you still haven't explained how I ended up in this spaceship thing." She added.

"Yes, of course. Hello, I'm The Doctor. I'm a Time Lord from Gallifrey and you're inside the Tardis." The Doctor quickly spun around.

"So you're an alien, yeah? Like a proper alien from outer space?" Clara asked as she looked around. She paused for a moment remembering the nature of the relationship he shares with Amy and Rory. "Are you telling me Amy and Rory have been having sex with aliens?"

"Alien, singular. Just me." The Doctor replied. "I'm anatomically similar to a human, similar enough for it to work anyway. Biggest difference, I have two hearts." He took Clara's hand and placed it on his chest.

"Whoa!" Clara felt the two hearts and took a step back. "Ok, I'm intrigued" Clara smiled. She looked The Doctor up and down. Clara specifically remembered Amy and Rory talking about how he left a vibrating pulse inside them that came rushing in and out in waves. Clara assumed it to be a wonderful exaggeration, Amy was prone to exaggerating. But if The Doctor was an alien, who knew what he was capable of. "Amy and Rory did say you felt like nothing they'd ever felt before."

"Did they?" The Doctor smiled. He looked at Clara in her perfectly pleated little black skirt and her white, high collared blouse. Every little gold button done all the way up to her neck. One might have guessed her to be a bit uptight with the way she dressed herself. Not a single crease on her blouse out of place, her nails meticulously manicured in an understated shade of light pink. He imagined ripping off her elegant blouse to reveal her ample breasts, her little golden buttons scattering all over the floor. "I've heard a little about you too, Oswald. They've told me you're a bit of a wild one. That you may act prim and proper but you're far from it."

"Well, maybe I'll show you a thing or two if you show me something first." Oswald smiled.

"Anything." The Doctor replied.

"Show me the stars." Clara's eyes sparkled. Show her, he did. He showed her entire star systems and they even stopped on some new planets. Clara chuckled as The Doctor ate a strange blue fruit and quickly spit it out as they walked through an alien market. "This is amazing." Clara watched people walk past her on the street. Some looked like humans, some like no sort of creatures she'd ever seen before. "Thailand." Clara scoffed. "They said they were in Thailand."

"Who?" The Doctor handed a stack of credits to a vender in a nearby tent.

"Amy and Rory, after they disappeared on their honeymoon for almost a month. They said they'd traveled through Thailand." Clara chuckled. "They were with you the whole time traveling the universe, weren't they?"

"Basically, yeah. Try this" The Doctor gave her a bag filled with what looked like large red fish eggs. "I like how they pop in your mouth!" The Doctor took Clara's hand. "Back to the Tardis! We should definitely go ask Amy and Rory to join us."


	4. You You Have A Bedroom, Doctor?

"I was wondering, Doctor." Clara spoke. "Before we pick up Amy and Rory, I might like to get to know you better myself first. That is, if it's alright with you. I don't know what your rules are."

"Oh there's no rules really." The Doctor smiled as he walked up towards her. "What is it you'd like, I don't know you very well yet so I'm not sure what your interests are."

"That's half the fun of being with someone new, isn't it? Making discoveries as you go." Clara moved her hands up The Doctor's arms and got on her tip-toes to reach him for a kiss. While lost in the kiss, Clara failed to notice The Doctor had not only put his arms around her waist but picked her up off the ground as he did so. He had done it so effortlessly, The Doctor made it seem as if she were nearly weightless. Clara wondered if the gravity in the Tardis was different than on Earth.

The Doctor moved her up against the metal railing in the console room as his kisses grew more passionate. He still had her suspended in the air as he held her. He sat her at the top of the railing and began to move his hands up her thigh and towards the edge of her skirt.

"Do you have a bedroom, Doctor?" Clara asked.

The Doctor chuckled remembering that to be one of Rory's first opening lines. "Yes, I do have a bedroom." He replied. "Would you be more comfortable there?" He asked.

"A little, yes." Clara jumped down from the railing. "You don't mind, do you?"

"It's no problem." The Doctor started walking. "Just stay close" He warned as Clara followed behind him. "I don't go there too often and the walls move around in here sometimes." He explained. He didn't need to stop and rest nearly as much as humans did.

"So, if you're an alien, what brought you to Earth in the first place and what got you interested in Earth girls?" Clara hopped on The Doctor's bed as they reached his room.

"Well, I was running away at first, then exiled and then... I decided to stay and help." The Doctor hung his tweed jacket on the hook by the door. "You lot are incredibly good at getting into trouble." He chuckled. "As for what got me interested in Earth girls... I guess hanging around humans too long made me pick up some bad habits." He undid his bowtie. "Every regeneration is different, has different tastes I mean."

Clara wasn't sure what that meant but she didn't ask. She noticed The Doctor was unbuttoning his shirt as he spoke and so Clara began to do the same with her blouse. Quickly he was shirtless and helping Clara undress. He pushed her down unto the bed and pulled down her skirt. "Are you anatomically like a human?" Clara asked as she watched The Doctor climb on top of her and roll down her stockings.

"More or less, I'm a bit more durable and I have two hearts." The Doctor replied as he undid his trousers.

"What else have you got two of?" Clara looked down.

The Doctor chuckled. "They all say that." He took off Clara's underwear and took off his own pants so quickly Clara gasped in surprise. "Too fast?" The Doctor asked.

"No you're... sort of manic the way you just pull and claw at me... I like it actually." Clara chuckled. She unhooked her bra and finally they were both naked. "When you say, 'they all say that', how many are there?"

"I'm 1,000 years old, Clara. Where do I start?" The Doctor pinned her down and began toying with her breasts.

"1,000?" Clara's voice became breathy as she felt his hands all over her body. "You don't look a day over 500." She chuckled as The Doctor's lips kissed her down her neck to her breasts.

"You're a clever girl, Oswald." The Doctor spoke with his mouth half muffled between Clara's tits. He moved his hands down to her pussy, already wet with excitement. "Ready so soon?" He asked.

"Earth girls are so easy, aren't they." Clara's joked through laboured breaths.

The Doctor smiled as he began to slide his fingers inside her. Clara tilted her head back onto the pillow and moaned as The Doctor played with her clit. He was amazing, he just knew where to touch her on the first try without looking. It took her less than a minute to cum for him. She muffled her moans under a pillow. "No" The Doctor took the pillow from her. "I want to hear you. I want to hear you scream when I fuck you." He pushed his cock inside of her dripping wet pussy and she squealed so loud it echoed off the walls. He squeezed her breasts in his hands and he pounded her, leaving red prints where he'd dug his fingers into her skin.

"Oh, God! Fill me with you cum, please!" Clara begged him.

She talked dirty, The Doctor loved it and gladly obliged her request. He came inside her and the force of it was like nothing little human Clara has every felt before. She screamed in ecstasy as she felt her whole body pulsing. He'd pulled out and started getting dressed while Clara was still lying on the bed cumming as her orgasms came again and again in waves. Once the multiple orgasms came to pass, she couldn't do anything but lay there quivering in the cum soaked sheets. The Doctor, now fully dressed, stood over the bed to look at her and smiled. "I'll give you a minute." He chuckled and walked back to the console room.

Clara slowly stood up and walked all shaky like a doe attempting to use it's legs for the first time. She made it to the shower next to the bedroom and began to clean herself up. Amy and Rory had said he was different but their explanation was beyond an understatement. Words could scarcely express the feeling. If he was so much more potent than a human, it made Clara wonder if humans really made The Doctor feel serious physical pleasure or if he just fucked them out of boredom.


	5. What If I Fall Asleep?

"What just happened?" Rory pointed to where Clara had once stood in the middle of the kitchen.

"I think that might have been the Tardis..." Amy replied.

"So you're telling me that Clara's just been abducted by an alien?" Rory rolled his eyes. "You know how she panics when she gets lost."

"I'm sure she's fine. She..." Amy was interrupted by the sound of the Tardis coming from the living room. They ran over to see The Doctor hopping out with a big smile on his face.

"Ponds!" The Doctor ran up and scooped them into a group hug. Clara slowly walked out a second later.

"Clara, your hair's wet." Rory pointed out.

"Shower." Clara replied.

"I figured since I picked her up by accident that I might as well show her around, you know." The Doctor explained. "Clara's never seen an alien planet before so..."

"Wait, you went on a trip without us?" Amy scoffed.

"I'm here for you now, aren't I?" The Doctor walked into the kitchen as he spoke. "Tea first, then we'll do whatever you like. Deva Loka is lovely this time of year." The Doctor downed his cup of tea in one big gulp. "Alright, let's go! You'll love it! The beaches there are divine." They quickly jumped into the Tardis and spent an entire day at the beach. Just a typical fun beach outing with a picnic, volleyball, surfing. Well, The Doctor attempted to surf. As the alien sun began to set they sat around a campfire with roasted marshmallows and chatted under the stars. The Doctor fucking Clara nearly senseless never came up in conversation.

Amy and Rory went straight to bed when they got back to the Tardis after their little beach party ended. "Today was fun, I think Clara and The Doctor get on well." Rory got into bed with Amy. "I wonder if it's too soon to ask... I mean, we know them both really well but they don't know each other well just yet so... Do you think they like each other?" Rory sighed as he rested his head on the pillow. "Oh, I don't know."

Amy chuckled. "You're coyly trying to stage a foursome, aren't you?"

"Well, not right this moment..." Rory smiled shyly.

"Then what do you want right this moment?" Amy rested her head on his shoulder.

"Just you" Rory kissed her forehead. "I wish I had the energy to... you know.. But I'm completely knackered."

"Well then just lay there and I'll do the work for you." Amy climbed on top of him and kissed him passionately.

"What if I fall asleep?" Rory asked with his eyes already half closed.

"I won't take it personally." Amy laughed as she reached down his pants and began to use her hands on him. Once he was hard, Amy began to give him head slowly.

"I love you." Rory whispered. He smiled as he watched Amy take it in slowly and come up for air.

She brushed her red hair out of her face. "May I?" She whispered as she slid her panties to the side. Rory nodded yes with a smile as his eyelids began to grow heavier. Still in her little white nighty, she straddled him and let him inside. She grinded slowly on top of him and watched with delight as Rory murmured her name with his eyes closed, like he was dreaming about her and talking in his sleep. "Are you asleep?" Amy whispered.

"Hhmm" Rory let out a pleasured moan with his eyes still closed. He seemed now to be very much asleep.

Amy chuckled. "You're having an incredibly realistic wet dream right now, aren't you, Rory?" She asked in a soft sleepy voice so as not to wake him. Amy found a strange pleasure in being completely in control of him. She leaned in to whisper in his ear as she rode him. "You're still so hard and you don't even know it." Amy rocked slowly up and down on his cock. "I'm just using you now, aren't I?" She chuckled mischievously as she watched Rory bite his lip and moan softly in his sleep. She wondered if that was how he looked when he dreamt of her, back when dreams were all he had. Before he'd found the courage to say how he felt about her. She leaned in to whisper again. "How many times did you think about fucking me when we were in school? Bet you day dreamed about it during class, didn't you?"

"Amy..." Rory moaned softly in his sleep.

Amy kissed his lips softly as she felt him throbbing between her legs. She felt like she owned him, her little fuck toy. She knew he'd do as she said. "Cum for me." She commanded. And as if on cue, he ejaculated inside of her and suddenly woke up.

"Oh, God." He spoke while breathing heavily. "I fell asleep, sorry.."

"It's totally fine, really." Amy smiled as she rolled off of him and laid her head on the pillow beside him. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." Rory kissed her softly on the lips and the two of them drifted off to sleep.

Amy woke up some hours later feeling incredibly hungry. So she made her way down the halls of the Tardis to the kitchen and found herself a snack. When she tried to get back to her room, she found herself lost in the ever changing corridors of the Tardis. She heard a far away sound almost like a scream echoing down the hall. She began to walk faster towards it, fearing it was Clara in trouble. But when she got to the source, she was pleasantly surprised to find The Doctor's bedroom door had been left ajar and Clara was definitely screaming. Luckily it wasn't out of danger.

"What's all this then?" Amy leaned up on the doorframe and crossed her arms. She smiled as she watched Clara nearly fall off the bed while The Doctor jumped up and covered himself. She couldn't help but laugh. "You're acting as if I haven't seen you naked before, Doctor."


	6. Heliotropes

"Sorry I crashed your party but you wouldn't mind if I joined, would you?" Amy sauntered in as Clara and The Doctor stood up and attempted to look totally casual after having just been caught fucking each other.

"I actually sort of already..." The Doctor pointed at Clara.

"He came already." Clara stumbled around looking for her clothes on the ground.

"Silly how he talks so dirty during sex but can't say a single naughty word once it's over." Amy chuckled. Clara started to laugh along with her.

"Oh, lovely so you two are going to laugh at me now?" The Doctor rolled his eyes and smiled. "Well, I'm off to the shower." He ran to a cupboard and pulled out a loofa on a stick. "You girl's keep giggling at my expense." He ran off into the bathroom leaving Amy and Clara alone in The Doctor's room.

Clara fell back on the bed as she slipped her panties back on. Her legs were still weak and shaky from her romp with The Doctor. Amy chuckled and sat down beside her on the bed. "You're so cute, Clara." Amy leaned in and gave Clara a kiss on the cheek. Clara was still in nothing but her panties. She reached for her t shirt and began to pull it over her head. "Can we play a little?" Amy asked, placing her hand on Clara's thigh.

"Maybe just a kiss." Clara smiled and leaned in. Amy kissed her lips and slowly moved Clara down onto her back on the bed. They chuckled between playful kisses and touches. "Is Rory asleep?" Clara asked.

"Yeah." Amy climbed on top of Clara and began moving her hands under Clara's thin little t shirt as she kissed her. She played with Clara's nipples until they were obviously peeking through her shirt.

Clara chuckled. "Please, I need to rest."

"The Doctor tired you out, did he?" Amy smiled and rested her head beside Clara's "He's amazing, isn't he? And this isn't the first time, is it Clara?" Amy asked. "If it was, you'd be in shock. That's how it was for me and Rory."

"Yeah, we did it before we picked you up for the beach." Clara bit her lip. "That's not bad, is it?"

"No, it's fine." Amy moved her hand up Clara's shirt again.

"I really need to get to bed." Clara sat up. "Later, I promise."

Amy sighed. "Alright then. Need help getting back to your room?"

"Yeah, this place is a maze." Clara slipped back into her pajama shorts and started making her way back to her room with Amy. They talked all night until they fell asleep together like the sleepovers they shared as children.

The next day they were all ready for the next adventure. The Doctor suggested a tropical jungle planet with an extraordinary resort hotel overlooking the mountains. "Crystal waterfalls, exotic plants, the most glorious breakfast buffet in the galaxy." The Doctor listed off all the things the hotel had to offer.

"Could be nice." Rory shrugged.

"Oh, well don't get so excited." The Doctor rolled his eyes. He always found it a challenge to impress Rory, even more now that they'd seen so much. Rory didn't even gasp at the Tardis being bigger on the inside when he first walked in. He simply remarked that it must be another dimension, his nonchalance drove The Doctor insane. They ended up landing on the right planet but about ten kilometers away from the hotel, in the middle of the jungle. But before they could fix their position, the circuits on the console began to spark and smoke uncontrollably. Then all the lights went dark. The Doctor hurried to check on his Tardis. "Ok, this is fixable. It'll take a few days but..."

"A few days?" Rory scoffed. "We might as well walk. It shouldn't take more than an hour or 2."

"Yes, well... I guess we could walk to the resort for now and get comfortable in our rooms and I walk back later to fix the Tardis before we leave." The Doctor was a little reluctant to leave the Tardis alone in the jungle but eager to get his adventure started. "Alright, Ponds! Let's go!"

"I'm not a Pond" Clara whispered.

"Of course you are." The Doctor replied as he put his arm around Clara's shoulder. They began the hike through the forest and up the mountain to their destination. They'd gotten two minutes into their journey when they came across some fragrant flowers. Deep purple heliotrope bushes filled the air with a sweet vanilla-like scent.

"Oh, these are just lovely." Amelia kneeled down to smell them.

"They are, aren't they!" The Doctor kneeled down to look at them too. "Oh, no. Stay back... Well, it might be too late already."

"What's wrong?" Clara asked.

"Heliotropium Mortiferum." The Doctor replied. "It smells like marzipan but eating a single petal could instantly kill you, skin on skin contact can paralyze you and simply inhaling its scent could give you dizzying hallucinations."

"Doctor, we've all just inhaled it by standing here." Rory looked at The Doctor like he was resisting the urge to smack him.

Quickly, the four of them ran for it and didn't stop until the purple bushes were out of sight. "We'll be fine. Right, Doctor?" Amy asked as they all stopped to catch their breath. But before The Doctor could answer, Amy's vision began to blur. She fell to the ground with a heavy thud. Rory ran to her and began to check her pulse. She was breathing but passed out.

"What's that sound?" Clara began to look around. She covered her ears. "What's that banging?" She asked again.

"Ok, everyone. Don't panic..." The Doctor's body felt like it was floating. The fumes had gotten to him too. He was suddenly so dizzy that he had to sit down on a fallen tree trunk. "Everything we're experiencing is just a side effect. We should be fine in an hour or so. How is she, Rory?" The Doctor asked about Amy but it seemed Rory wasn't hearing him. Rory couldn't hear anything, even the sound of the wind had stopped.


	7. Keep Watching Amy

"Doctor!?" Rory yelled but he couldn't hear his own voice. He figured it must be the strange hallucination effect of those plants. He spun around to look at The Doctor. "I can't hear anything."

"Rory, you're yelling." The Doctor replied.

"Your lips are moving but I don't hear anything. Am I talking?" Rory asked.

"Yes, and you're incredibly loud." The Doctor tried to move his lips in an exaggerated fashion for Rory to read them.

"Oh." Rory shook his head understanding. "Ok then, sorry" He whispered.

"Rory?" Amy began to wake up in his arms. "You're so beautiful." She reached up and took his face in her hands.

"Ok, she's obviously hallucinating." Rory spoke in a regular volume. "Oh, thank God. I can hear again." He helped Amy to stand up. "Can you walk?" He asked his wife. She shook her head yes with a silly smile on her face. "Clara?" He checked on his friend.

"I'm fine now." Clara looked around. "It sounded so real, like a loud banging noise. I don't hear it anymore. Looks like Amy was affected the most."

The Doctor suddenly popped up. "Ok, I was dizzy for a minute but I'm fine. Let's keep moving. Just keep watching Amy."

"What?" Amy looked lost.

"Just take my hand. We'll be fine if we stick together." Rory replied.

Suddenly, Amy snapped out of it and was back to normal as a pair of menacing yellow eyes peered through the underbrush. "Tell me that was a hallucination." She whispered. She noticed Clara had stopped moving as well. "Clara, did you see that?" Amy asked. Clara looked and took a step back, holding Amy's hand.

"We both see it so that means it's real, right?" Clara whispered.

Rory suddenly noticed the eyes staring at them as well. "Doctor, there wouldn't happen to be any wild cats in this jungle, would there?" He asked.

"Don't move." The Doctor whispered as he finally saw the creature's eyes. "Could be an Avis Tigris."

Amy slowly took a step back. Her husband's hand in hers to her right. And Clara's hand in hers to her left. "If I remember my Latin, that sounds like the scientific name for a tiger with wings." Amy replied.

"You'd be right, Amy." The Doctor nodded. "I suggest we slowly back away and then make a quick run for it."

The four of them began to run towards the direction of the hotel as best they could in the dim light of the quickly setting sun. The sky went pitch black in minutes, separating Amy and Clara from the boys. To make matters worse, it began to rain.

Clara took Amy's hand in the darkness. "I'd call out for them but I'm afraid our voices would bring that creature out of the forest." She whispered.

Amy put her arms around Clara and held her close. "Hopefully Rory and The Doctor are lost together like us." She could feel Clara shivering in the cold rain. "Let's find shelter. We can't be too much farther from the hotel, right?" They slowly tried to make their way through the dark. There was a light in the distance, it looked like they'd found the hotel. But it was at the top of a long climb up a rather rocky slope. And the rain made a climb like that a dangerous move. They found instead a little cave between the rocks. It was hidden away under a waterfall pouring out of the right side of the mountain leading up to the hotel. "We can camp out here." Amy looked longingly at the backside of the waterfall, it worked like a curtain covering the cave from a view of the outside world. "I'm sure The Doctor and Rory are safe. They have to be." She whispered.

Clara came up behind Amy and hugged her, resting her head on Amy's back. She got on her tip toes and kissed Amy's shoulder. "I'm sure they've found each other by now." Clara replied. "The Doctor's got that sonic thing. It can locate people, right?"

"I don't really understand all the settings on that gadget of his." Amy smiled as she felt Clara take her hand. "But I know it can trigger sparks. If we had something like that we'd have a way to keep warm and dry off our clothes."

"Maybe there's some dry wood further in here." Clara began to walk to into the cave. "Any timber out there would be soaked."

"Go ahead while I stand here and keep a lookout." Amy nodded. "Maybe the boys will find their way here."

Clara walked deeper into the cave and felt it getting warmer as she did so. It was feeling humid and she could hear something bubbling. Then she turned the corner and couldn't imagine her luck. A hot spring underneath the ground. She called out to Amy who came running.

"Oh, this is great. We found a spa!" Amy began to unbutton her shirt. "I'm going in." She smiled. Amy was naked and jumping in in seconds. "Come on!" She waved to Clara.

"I'll dip my toes in." Clara took off her shoes and and stockings and sat at the edge by a rock and put her feet in the water. She watched Amy swim up to a little waterfall pouring into the hot spring. A waterfall hidden behind another waterfall, Clara smiled at the thought. She watched intently as Amy stood under the fall, letting the warm water pour over her body.

Amy turned around to see Clara was looking at her. She began to play to her audience. She slowly moved her hands to her breasts and began to play with them. She tilted her head back and let the water wash over her hair. Clara watched as Amy's perky little nipples hardened at the touch of her fingertips. She could already feel herself getting wet and it was nothing to do with the rain. Even though Clara was fairly flirtatious at times, she was rarely the one to make the first move. She wanted Amy to be the one to take her.


	8. In The Pouring Rain

Clara had spent a great deal of time grappling with her feelings. Her longing for Amy ruined her need for perfection, her need to have control. In their school days, Amy played in the hockey team and the volleyball team. She was equally gifted at sports as she was in the arts.

They were 15 when Clara, Amy and Rory walked to class together. A boy came and purposely ran into Rory, causing him to drop his backpack. Amy pushed the jerk up against the wall and warned him to leave them alone. The boy apologized but not without some parting words. "How's it like needing a girl to fight for you?" He scoffed at Rory.

Rory clenched his fists at his sides but did nothing. He just turned around and did his best to ignore him as they walked away. Later that day, Clara and Rory sat on the bleachers and watched Amy play in a volleyball match.

"It was great to see Amy slam that bully against the wall." Rory sighed as he watched Amy's long, lean body jump up and slam the ball over the other side of the net. "I wish Amy would throw me against a wall." He whispered. As if he hadn't noticed saying it aloud, he began to blush.

Clara chuckled "It's ok, I think I know what you mean." She blushed right back. "At one of our sleepovers, she climbed on top of me and started tickling me. She pinned me so I couldn't move." Clara looked up at Rory. "I wanted her to kiss me."

"I want her to kiss me too." Rory replied. "What should we do?" He whispered.

"I don't know." Clara shrugged. "But she's secretly in love with you, you know." Clara nudged him playfully. "You're everything she talks about when you're not around."

"Really?" Rory beamed.

Clara laughed at the happiness on Rory's face. Clara loved Rory too, as well as Amy. But she knew they were the one's meant to be together. It wasn't until after they were married that Amy confessed to wanting Clara to join them. She didn't mind, she wasn't an awkward third wheel at all. It wasn't until The Doctor showed up that she started to feel left out. But she didn't hold it against them. Especially now that she knew of him first hand.

Clara watched Amy bathing in the hot springs. "Aren't you cold, Clara?" Amy asked as she sat under the warm waterfall. She jumped into the spring and swam up to the edge where Clara was sitting. Playfully, Amy splashed Clara. Amy laughed as Clara splashed her back as she kicked her feet. "You're all wet, Clara." Amy slowly rose up from the water. "Come on, let's play." Amy leaned in and kissed her. She fiddled with the buttons of Clara's dress.

Clara began to undo the buttons herself without breaking the kiss. She threw the dress off and let it fall to the floor as Amy began to pull Clara into the water like a mermaid with it's prey. Amy had Clara's bra and panties off in seconds and she tossed them in a wet bundle at the edge of the hot spring. Amy pinned Clara up against the rocks with one hand while the other hand went under the water and began to play with her clit. Clara's pleasured cries reverberated off the cavern walls. Amy kissed her way up Clara's neck. "Cum for me." She whispered in Clara's ear. Clara orgasmed as if on Amy's command.

As Amy and Clara warmed up in the hot springs, Rory and The Doctor found themselves at the foot of a winding staircase leading up to the hotel. after a difficult climb in the pouring rain, they arrived at the concierge's desk. "Has an Amy Pond or Clara Oswald checked in yet?" The Doctor asked. "One is really tiny with cartoonishly large saucers for eyes and the other is a pair of legs with red hair."

"Um.. Sorry sir, no one by those names or descriptions has come in yet." The young woman at the front desk looked at the screen in front of her. "Will you be needing a room for the night?"

The two soaked and shivering men shook their heads yes. The woman clicked away at her keyboard. "Ok, will you be needing one bed or two?"

"Two" Rory replied almost too fast.

"Alright, I'll get your room key." The woman returned with a key and the two made puddles as they made their way to their room.

"Oh, thank God." Rory ran to a fireplace in the bedroom and tried to warm up as best he could in his drenched clothes. The Doctor started taking his clothes off and hanging them over the fire to dry. Rory rolled his eyes as he watched The Doctor take off the last bit of clothing. Rory chuckled. "Well, I guess I might as well do the same." Rory slowly began to unbutton his shirt.

He'd never been in such a situation with The Doctor without Amy also being present. Rory felt incredibly nervous somehow. Even after all they'd been through together, this was different. "Where do you think they are?" Rory asked The Doctor as he stumbled while taking his trousers off.

"I'm sure the girls are fine." The Doctor smiled as he ran into the bathroom. He returned with two towels and tossed one to Rory. The Doctor ruffled his damp hair in a towel. "I'm sure they've built a makeshift shelter out of twigs and palm leaves by now."

"With this rain and all these mountains, this is excellent conditions for a mudslide. They're out there somewhere.." Rory, now naked, wrapped a towel around his waist and moved the blinds to peek out the window. The rain was coming down in sheets too thick to see through.

"Don't worry. You're always worrying." The Doctor replied as he tied his towel around his waist as well.

"Well someone has to since you never seem to care about anything." Rory sounded a little more upset than he'd intended. A pent up frustration inside him was beginning to surface.


	9. The Doctor's Role Reversal

"You always do this." Rory turned to face The Doctor. "You take us within inches from death and then laugh it off like it's a game. Are we just a game to you?'

The Doctor tried to search for the right words. He loved Amy and Rory very much and he'd grown fond of Clara as well, but Rory was touching on a small amount of truth. The Doctor loved to play games of risk. But it wasn't that he didn't care for his friends. "You're all very important to me and you know that." The Doctor finally replied as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"You're like a giant temperamental child with the power to destroy entire civilizations. You're sort of terrifying to be quite honest." Rory's tone was still a bit tense but there was a warmth to it still. "I worry about you sometimes." Rory sat down beside The Doctor on the bed. "You're self destructive. It looks like bravery on the surface but underneath it's like you're inviting death to come for you."

"I'm very hard to kill, you know." The Doctor half smiled. "I guess sometimes people want what they can't have."

Rory's heart sank. It scared him to think that The Doctor ever thought of wanting death. He put a comforting hand on The Doctor's shoulder. "If you ever need someone to talk to.. I'm sure it's a bit different for you but I know what it's like to live forever while everything around you keeps dying." For Rory, his days as an ageless centurian were like a strange and distant dream in the back of his mind. But it was a glimpse into The Doctor's reality "You work so hard at pretending nothing hurts you." Rory took hold of the Doctor's hand. "You must be exhausted."

Rory's eyes weren't just looking at The Doctor, they were looking into him, into his very soul. It drove The Doctor mad. Quickly, he pounced, kissing Rory on the lips. It was a passionate and spontaneous lip lock that left Rory wide eyed and speechless. The shocked look on Rory's face was certainly not one of disgust but there was a twinge of fear there. They'd kissed before but this was a private and intimate moment without Amy present. Rory went with his instincts even in his nervousness. He leaned in slowly and kissed him back.

The Doctor grabbed hold of Rory this time. His fingers tangled themselves up in his hair and pulled. He pulled his head back and began to kiss Rory's neck as his other hand moved up his thigh. Rory was breathing heavy, an erection already becoming visible underneath his towel. The Doctor smiled as he reached under the towel and began to caress Rory's throbbing cock. Rory closed his eyes and bit his lip as he gripped the bedsheets.

"I've been thinking about this for so long." The Doctor leaned in and kissed Rory again. "I've always had to share you with Amy. Now I can be selfish and have you all to myself." The Doctor got on his knees and looked up at Rory with a devilish smile on his face. The Doctor slowly took Rory's cock inside his mouth as Rory sat and watched in wide eyed surprise. He'd never been the one in that position with The Doctor before. That was usually Amy and Rory's place, on their knees taking turns at pleasing him. Rory began to let himself relax and enjoy The Doctor's role reversal.

"Slow down." Rory whispered. He guided The Doctor's pace as he took hold of his hair and controlled The Doctor's movements. It felt so amazing to have The Doctor beneath him for a change. Rory was thoroughly enjoying watching The Doctor take his cock in his mouth. Rory smiled, "I don't think I've ever seen you keep quiet for this long before, Doctor."

The Doctor mumbled something with his mouth full in reply.

"Sorry, I didn't get that." Rory chuckled while taking a tighter hold on The Doctor's hair. Rory sat up and began to stand in front of The Doctor.

"What?" The Doctor asked as he noticed Rory stand.

"Did I tell you to stop?" He added in a tone so harsh that Rory wondered if it had honestly come from his own mouth. The Doctor smiled as if proud of Rory before continuing to suck him off. Rory felt like he might cum then and there so he suddenly grabbed hold of The Doctor's hair and pulled his head back. "Stop now. Stand up and turn around." Rory watched as The Doctor stood and turned around to face the bed.

"Well, look at the famous centurion in action finally giving orders." The Doctor sassed him.

Rory smiled and pushed The Doctor down onto the bed. He suddenly felt like his old, overly self-conscious self again and stopped for a moment. "Wait, now what?" He asked.

"It seemed like you already had an idea in mind" The Doctor smiled. "You can't get timid now."

"I... I've never done this before." Rory had never been the one on top before with The Doctor. He normally prefered that position with women. Although he had a vague memory in his head like a dream. It came from his time as a Roman, a fake memory of fucking another man. Was it specifically implanted or had it been in his subconscious the whole time?

The Doctor smiled. "I know you want to try this."

"I'vr thought about it... But you're so... different.." Rory replied. "I don't know how to approach you.."

The Doctor laughed. "Well, it took you years to approach Amy so I can imagine that's a common issue for you."

"Oh, shut up." Rory blushed a bit. "Um.." He bit his lip. "I know we just finally dried off from the rain but do you mind going to the shower?"

The Doctor and Rory got into the warm shower and failed to notice a message had been left on the intercom in the bedroom of their hotel suite.


	10. The Shower

The tunnels Clara and Amy found in the cave had lead them up to an entrance in the hotel. They went to the concierge's desk to ring the boy's room but there was no answer.

"Maybe they fell asleep." Clara replied as they headed up to their room.

Little did they know that the boys were far from resting. The Doctor was pressed against the cold tile of the bathroom wall; the hot water from the shower on his back. He felt Rory's hands pin him in place. The Doctor closed his eyes as he felt Rory slowly thrust himself inside him. Rory moved one hand around The Doctor's throat as the other hand dug into his waist.

The whole thing felt vengeful somehow. Rory's groaning sounded almost angry. The Doctor could feel Rory was taking his frustrations out on him; he loved it. Amy had said that Rory was amazing in bed when he was angry. Sometimes she made him angry on purpose for the animalistic hate fucking that followed. All the times Rory lashed out in anger when Amy was in danger; The Doctor would get the overwhelming urge to kiss him.

It was strange; loving two people at once so strongly. The Doctor was jealous of Amy and Rory's relationship but he was jealous at both of them. Rory had thought it was just Amy that The Doctor was after. He soon learned the truth of course. It had been the same for Rory too. Rory was jealous of Amy's infatuation with The Doctor but it was also because Rory wanted The Doctor too. Rory wanted The Doctor to be impressed by him and vice versa. Both had been competing for each other's affections as well as Amy's.

Rory tightened his grip around The Doctor's throat as he fucked him harder. Rory could feel The Doctor's pulse racing. He was presently surprised by The Doctor's reaction. He'd figured maybe it wouldn't work with the roles reversed; that The Doctor was the stronger one. But if anyone knew how to read a Time Lord's pulse; it was Rory. He grabbed hold of The Doctor's hair and pulled his head back. The Doctor tightened up around his cock. "I used to hate you so much." Rory whispered. Rory loved The Doctor, but in that moment he felt those jealous feelings of their past resurfacing. "I hate that I love you." Rory felt The Doctor clench again. He felt so amazing that Rory couldn't it any longer.

The Doctor called out Rory's name in a rapturous sigh as he felt Rory come inside him. He was about to come himself when a knock at the door startled them. Out of breath; Rory quickly reached for a towel. In his rush, he nearly slipped as he walked out of the bathroom. The Doctor chuckled.

Rory rolled his eyes. "Wait, here." He pointed sternly at The Doctor.

"Doctor?" Amy's voice came from the other side of the door.

Rory smiled. "It's Amy." He yelled towards the bathroom for The Doctor to hear.

"Rory?" Clara's voice followed.

Rory opened the door. "I was so worried about you two." They jumped into a group hug.

"You know we can take care of ourselves, Rory." Amy winked. She paused for a moment and put her hands on her hips. "You just had sex with The Doctor, didn't you?"

"What? How can you tell?" Rory chuckled.

"You look flushed." Amy replied. "Is The Doctor in there?" Amy pointed to the bathroom door. "I hear the water running." She nudged Clara, "Should we go in and surprise him?"

"I think he'd like that." Rory smiled. "I actually sort of left him hanging to answer the door."

The shower stopped running. "Rory?" The Doctor's voice came from the bathroom.

The girls giggled and walked in. "I heard you were needing some assistance." Amy smiled at the sight of The Doctor's head peeking through the shower curtain. "Very rude of Rory to walk out on you like that. It's unlike him to leave a job unfinished." Amy began to take off her clothes. Clara watched from the doorway as Amy moved the curtain aside to reveal her naked body to The Doctor. He was wet and still breathing a little heavy from what Rory had done with him. His cock was throbbing.

The Doctor noticed Clara looking a little shy in the doorway. "You can join too if you'd like." He smiled.

Amy turned around and extended her hand out to Clara. She walked in and closed the door behind her. Amy began to kiss her and slowly moved her hands under Clara's skirt. She removed Clara's clothing; kissing every inch of her body in the process. Amy then stood behind a naked Clara and reached around to play with Clara's ample breasts. "Isn't she pretty?" Amy kissed the back of Clara's neck.

The Doctor watched with dark, lustful eyes as Amy displayed Clara's body to him. He stepped out of the shower and walked towards the girls. The Doctor looked her over; examining her. "Yes, she's very pretty." He smiled. Clara was blushing. She loved the way they were toying with her. "These are great fun." The Doctor cupped her breasts in his hands and squeezed them together. "On your knees." He watched as Clara obeyed. "Play with Clara, Amy." The Doctor smiled as Amy followed suit and knelt behind Clara.

Amy reached around and began to play with Clara's clit. "Hold those up for him so he can play with you too" Amy whispered in Clara's ear. Moaning and wriggling with pleasure from Amy's touch; Clara cupped her breasts and held them up in front of The Doctor. He began to stroke himself as he watched Amy controlling Clara for his amusement. He reached down to toy with her. He slowly twisted Clara's nipples until they were sore. She orgasmed and tilted her head back on Amy's shoulder.

"Alright, I want you facing each other." The Doctor commanded. Amy and Clara situated themselves to face each other. "Go on.." The Doctor smiled and stroked himself as he watched Amy and Clara kissing and touching one another.


End file.
